waltdisneyfandomcom-20200224-history
Brother Bear 2
Brother Bear 2 is a 2006 American animated comedy-drama/fantasy film and the direct-to-video sequel to the animated feature Brother Bear, which was released on August 29, 2006. Melissa Etheridge contributed three songs to the film. In the film, the adventures of bear brothers Kenai and Koda continue. While the first film dealt with Kenai's relationship with Koda, this one focuses more on his bond with a young human, Nita. Only five of the original characters return for the sequel (excluding Denahi) including Kenai, Koda, Rutt, Tuke and Tug, because Jason Raise committed suicide in 2004. But only four of those actors came back to do their original roles, which include Jeremy Suarez, Rick Moraines, Dave Thomas and Michael Clarke Duncan. Jason Marsden, as heard in the first trailer, was originally announced to voice Kenai, voiced by Joaquin Phoenix in the first film, but according to Reuters, Patrick Dempsey ultimately voiced Kenai. However, the end credits still note him as one of the additional voices. This is also Rick Moraines' last role in a film before his hiatus from acting. Plot Picking up several months after the events of the first film, Kenai, now a cave bear, is living happily with his foster brother Koda. Having just awoken from hibernation, the bears begin traveling to Crowberry Ridge for the first berries of the season. However, Kenai is haunted by memories of his childhood friends Nita, to whom he gave a special amulet many years ago. Eventually, Kenai and Koda meet up with Nita, who wants to burn her amulet so she can marry Atka. However, she has to do it with Kenai to send the bond back up to the spirits. At first, Kenai refuses, but finally agrees. Nita misses Kenai, but does not tell him. Instead, she asks if he misses being human, and if he ever thought of changing back. He replies that he has thought about it. Koda, who heard it all, races up a mountain and is finally found by Nita. However, the two are then caught in an avalanche. Kenai digs them out and tells Koda he will never leave him. They make it to Hokani Falls, where they burn the amulet. Without it, Nita can no longer understand animals, so she says goodbye. Koda asks his mother in the Spirit-land to turn Kenai back into a human so he can be happy. Koda goes to the village to retrieve Nita, but Kenai is told by Rutt and Tuke that Koda cannot go to the village because the residents will kill him. When Kenai makes it there, he gets into a fight with Atka. He falls off a cliff into shallow water, where the spirits come. Koda tells Kenai that he asked the spirits to change him back into a human. Kenai tells Nita that he cannot change because he cannot leave Koda, but Nita tells him that she can. As a result, she turns into a bear that has same coloring as Kenai, and they get married. The film ends with Kenai and Nita getting married and Rutt and Tuke finding mates, with the spirits changing the cave painting of the young Nita and Kenai into two bears cubs, since neither are human any more. Voice cast * Patrick Dempsey as Kenai * Jeremy Suarez as Koda * Mandy Moore as Nita * Rick Moranis as Rutt * Dave Thomas as Tuke * Michael Clarke Duncan as Tug * Andrea Martin as Anda * Catherine O'Hara as Kata * Wanda Sykes as Innoko * Wendie Malick as Siqiniq * Kathy Najimy as Taqqiq * Jim Cummings as Bering and Chilkoot * Jeff Bennett as Atka * Tress MacNeille as Hoonah * Jack Weber as young Kenai * Jessie Flower as young Nita * Additional voices: Bobb'e J. Thompson & Jason Marsden * ADR loop group: Graham Bentz, Benjamin Bryan, David Cowgill, Jackie Gonneau, Bridget Hoffman, Wendy Hoffman, Mark Robert Myers, W.K. Stratton, Krista Swan, Jennifer Teter & Ariel Winter Songs * Welcome To This Day (performed by Melissa Etheridge) * Feels Like Home (performed by Melissa Etheridge and Josh Kelley) * It Will Be Me (performed by Melissa Etheridge) * Welcome To This Day Reprise (performed by Melissa Etheridge (backgrounds vocals by Susan Boyd, Alex Brown, Carmen Carter, Debbie Hall, Sandie Hall, Karen Harper, Phillip Ingram, Rick Logan, Josef Powell, Alfie Silas, Lamont Van Hook, Mervyn Warren, John West, Yvonne Williams and Terry Wood)) International releases For information about international dubs and releases, Brother Bear 2/International. Category:2006 films Category:2000s American animated films Category:Films produced by Jim Ballantine Category:Films produced by Carolyn Bates Category:Films directed by Ben Gluck Category:Film scores by Matthew Gerrard Category:Film scores by Dave Metzger Category:Film scores by Robbie Nevil Category:American sequel films Category:Disney direct-to-video films Category:Direct-to-video sequel films Category:DisneyToons Studios animated films Category:Walt Disney Television Animation Category:American musical films Category:Walt Disney Animation Australia